The invention relates to a method for stabilizing mixtures of a component bearing at least two active methylene-functional groups and an active methylene-reactive component. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparing a one-pack-stable ambient-curing system which includes a first component bearing at least two active methylene-functional groups and a second component adapted to react with the active methylene-functional component. In a preferred embodiment this invention relates to method for preparing a one-pack-stable ambient-curing aqueous dispersion which includes a polymer bearing at least two active methylene-functional groups such as, for example, an addition polymer incorporating acetoacetoxyethyl methacrylate and an active methylene-reactive component such as, for example, an aldehyde.
The problem faced by the inventor is that the mixture of a component bearing at least two active methylene-functional groups and an active methylene-reactive component may yield a useful cured polymeric product but, as the mixture is inherently reactive and, thereby, unstable, it must be prepared just before the application of the mixture. The method of this invention provides an admixture which is stable as a one-pack system; but the method of this invention does not limit the desired reactivity of the components when the mixture is used.